Elemental Constructs
The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of the elements themselves. 'A sub-power of Elemental Manipulation Capabilities the User can shape the elements around them into powerful weapons that are capable of causing mass destruction, or assist in building monuments. Masters of this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need Associations *May come with the power to control the Elements, or even become them. *Never be anywhere without a weapon Applications Elemental Constructs of nature: *'Fire Constructs: Create constructs out of hot plasma elements. *'Water Constructs': Create constructs out of liquid elements. *'Earth Constructs': Create constructs out of geographic minerals. *'Air Constructs': Create constructs out of air, gases, or vapor. *'Electric Constructs': Create constructs out of electricity. *'Icy Constructs': Create constructs out of frozen elements. *'Metal Constructs': Create constructs out of metallic minerals *'Plant Constructs': Create constructs out of plantlife *'Light Constructs': Create constructs out of solified photons. *'Dark Constructs': Create constructs out of dark energy. Elemental Constructs of the universe: *'Solar Constructs': Create constructs of solar energy. *'Luner Constructs':' '''Create constructs of lunar energy. *'Cosmic Constructs':' Create constructs of cosmic energy. *'''Etheral Constructs: Create constructs out of the unknown matter of the universe Limits *May only use one element at a time. *May not be able to create the element. *May need to be near the source. *May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). *Form limited to imagination. *Strength of the construct limited to will. *May be limited to having one or two elements. *Unless it is a solid, any Constructs created will turn back into their origional forms if the User becomes unconcious, leaves the proximity of the construct, or loses them *Immense focus and concentration needed *More complicated constructs such as guns may be impossible for simple minds Known Users *Frost Giants (Norse mythology/Marvel Comics) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Natsu (Fairy Tale) *Grey (Fairy Tale) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the Lightning Thief) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Balrog (Lord of the Rings) *Obsidian (DC Comics) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) *Alchemists (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy *Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) via Alchemy See Also *Energy Constructs *Life-Force Constructs *Psychic Constructs Gallery GigawattBlades.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can solidify his electricity into forming his powerful Gigawatt Blades. Zelda Light Arrows.jpg|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) forming the energy of the Light Spirits in arrows of pure light. Kizaru Light Sword.png|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) can use Pika Pika no Mi abilities to solidify photons, allowing him to form his Ama no Murakumo. NARUTO_RoaN_X360_Haku_Ice_Mirror.jpg|Haku (Naruto) constructing mirrors out of ice. Gara Sand.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) making a shield out of sand. Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) creating golems out of rock. Dust_Release.png|Onoki (Naruto) creating a cube out of dust. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) constructing a blade out of hellfire. Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) creating twin blades out of hellfire. Percy-Jackson-Trident.jpg|Percy Jackson creating a Trident made out of water. Balrog-62543.jpg|The Balrog is able to create weapons out of fire. Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can craft ethereal blades from the element of void. Edward_Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) can create weapons by transmuting elements. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts